


Fic a day Day 23 - Nebris and BTC

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Fic a day Day 23 - Nebris and BTC

They both stared down at their drinks, pondering them thoughtfully. The entire server had gone out for drinks, although most of them had left some time ago, or were passed out nearby. Only Nebris and BTC remained awake and coherent...well. Awake and mostly coherent.

“So is it true?” Nebris said, turning towards BTC. BTC had lost his skull mask some time ago, the alcohol making his face too warm to keep it on. BTC blinked hazily, turning towards Nebris.

“Is what true?” he said, taking another drink.

“That you use to be a dancer,” Nebris said, face in a slight frown.

BTC groaned slightly, closing his eyes. Right, this question again. Nebris seemed fixated on it.

“Yes. Use to. Ages ago. Why do you ask?” he finally said, finishing his drink off. Maybe now that Nebris knew, he'd stop bugging him.

“Oh that's good. We should...do things together. I can show you some of my moves, and you can show me yours,” Nebris said, inching closer to BTC, breathe warm and laden with alcohol. BTC rolled his eyes, pushing the drunk Nebris away.

“No.”


End file.
